Nobody's Home
by Sari-neechan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life, until it was all taken away. If nobody’s home, who can she cry on? She’s broken, lost, and the only one who can help her, fix her, love her, is an Inu Hanyou. InuKag! R&R! Rating may change!


Sari-chan: Hi! [****Waves]

Koga-kun: Don't scare them away Sari.

Sari-chan: I won't!

Inu-kun: Are you sure?

Sari-chan: Yes! I'm sure!

Sesshou-kun: I think you already scared them all away.

Sari-chan: [silently fuming] I'm not scaring them away, Am I Kagome-chan?

Kagome-chan: Of course not Sari!

Sari-chan: Yay!

Inu-kun: It's not nice to lie, Kagome.

Kagome-chan: Osuwari!

Inu-kun: damnit…

Koga-kun: Why does Inuyasha get Kagome?

Sari-chan: Because! That's what the story is about!

Sango-chan: How about we just get on with the story?

Sari-chan: Sounds good!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I couldn't tell you**

**Why she felt that way**

**She felt it every day**

**And I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make**

**The same mistakes again**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go **

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

**Open your eyes**

**And look outside**

**Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**Now you can't find**

**What you've left behind**

**Be strong be strong now**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

**Her feelings she hides**

**Her dreams she can't find**

**She's losing her mind**

**She's falling behind**

**She can't find her place**

**She's losing her faith**

**She's falling from grace**

**She's all over the place, yeah**

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**Oh, oh**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**Oh, oh, oh…**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life. The perfect friends, the perfect family, the perfect grades, the perfect house, the perfect body, the perfect hair, a perfect life, until it was all taken away. Her mom, dad, and grandpa were killed in a car accident. One by one, she watched as they were slowly taken away from her. Now she's on the run from the people who want to take her and her brother away to an orphanage. She rents a truck and moves. With the money her parents left for her, she buys a small house, moves all of the furniture, TV, computer and her and her brother's clothes into it. The only person that lives with her is her little brother, Souta. They're going to a new school. When she turns sixteen, She buys herself a car. No one knows of her past, no one knows what happened to her only two years before. She hides behind a mask, no one knows who she is, not even her six new friends. She always tells them her parents are away on business, and that her grandpa had died. No one knew, until she grew close to him, until she fell in love with him. Now everything's going to change. If nobody's home, who can she cry on? If nobody's home, where does she belong? She's broken, lost, and the only one who can help her, fix her, love her, is an Inu Hanyou.**

**Disclaimer: You're asking me if I own Inuyasha? Of course I do! lawyers start to close in on her Umm…I was just kidding! I swear! I don't own Inuyasha! Or any of the other characters! () But! I do own the plot and any characters that seem unfamiliar to you!**

**Author's Note: Yep, another one of those High School fics…ever get tired of those? Oh well! I don't! Sorry if the summary is a little confusing, but I have this whole story planned out in my head already. The song up there points that's "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne. I don't own that song either, if you were wondering. That's where I got the idea for this fic. She's really good. Oh! And flames are accepted, cause it's always to read stupidity in action…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nobody's Home**

**Prologue**

It was a rainy Saturday night. Kagome's parents were going to a concert with her brother and grandpa. Kagome couldn't go because she had too much homework to do. Everyone was rushing around getting ready, while Kagome was just sitting on the couch, doing her homework. Every so often, Kagome would glance up to see what everyone was doing. Souta, her brother, was already to go and so was her dad and grandpa, the only person they were waiting on was her mom. After a few more minutes, her mom came downstairs.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yep!" the men answered.

"Ok! Let's go!" she said.

The men stood up and walked out of the house and into the car, after saying goodbye to Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi walked up to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be good Kagome," she said, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok mama!" Kagome said, "Bye!"

"Bye!" Mrs. Higurashi called as she walked out the door.

Kagome sighed, finally, peace and quiet. She turned on her music and went back to her homework. After about two hours, she finished her homework and put it all away in her backpack and put it near the door for tomorrow morning. She turned off her music and walked upstairs to take a bath. She turned on the water and stripped of her clothes. Stepping into the bathtub, she closed her eyes and sank under the water. It was so calming to her aching muscles. She needed to get away from all the stress, it took a lot to keep her perfect image up, but she had to do it to keep her father proud. After a good forty-five minutes of soaking, she stepped out of the tub and dried off. She put on her PJs and walked downstairs to watch a movie. Looking through the DVDs, she decided to watch Bring it On. She put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down on the couch. About halfway through the movie, the phone rang.

-K POV-

"Who would be calling this late?" I wondered aloud, "Probably mama."

I walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Miss. Kagome Higurashi?" a woman asked.

"Yes, this is her," I said.

"This is Doctor Kaede Shikon," She said, "Your family has just been in a car accident, we need you to come to the hospital."

I heard the dial tone and knew that she had hung up. I stood there in shock, my whole family…just got in a car accident. They were all I had left. Without changing, I slipped a jacket on over my PJs. Numbly; she walked out of the house and to the bus stop. She was only a freshman in high school, so she couldn't drive. After a thirty-minute bus ride, she was in front of the hospital. She walked into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, my family was just in a car accident," I said.

"Ah yes," He said, looking through a book, "They're on the fifth floor in ICU."

"Thanks," I whispered.

I hurried to the elevator and hit the up button so it would come to me. Of course, the damn thing was taking to long so I just took the stairs. I ran up the stairs, two at a time. I soon reached the fifth floor and went to the reception desk.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Souta Higurashi, Kai Higurashi, Hitomi Higurashi and my grandfather," I said. (A/N- He's Kagome's mom's dad, so I don't know her maiden name...so it's just grandpa)

"What's your relation?"

"I'm the daughter, sister and granddaughter," I said.

"They're all in the same room. Room 553."

"Thank you," I said and hurried off.

ICU…ICU…what the hell did it stand for again?! I gasped when I saw the sign, "Intensive Care Unit". I did not like the sound of that, I did not like it one bit. I walked through the hallway, looking for the right room. I found room 553 and just stood in front of it for a moment. Slowly, I opened the door and cringed at the sight in front of me. All of my family members were hooked up to machines and different sounds were coming from each of them.

"You must be Kagome?"

I spun around to see an elderly lady with graying hair and kind brown eyes. "Yes," I answered.

"Do you want me to tell you their conditions?" she asked.

"Please," I said softly.

"Your mother is bleeding internally, there's no way we can fix that, she might make it through the night."

I stifled a sob at this and waved my hand, telling her silently to continue.

"Your Father's condition is much worse. He has severe head injuries and lots of internal bleeding. He has five hours at the most."

I bit back my tears, crying wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't help at all.

"Your Grandfather's body is very frail and was on the wrong side of the car, like your father, both were on the side of impact. I'm afraid we'll lose him very soon."

I felt tears running down my face, but I wouldn't show any more then that, my family was slowly being ripped away from me and I didn't like it one bit.

"Your brother's condition is better then the others. He has a broken arm, a cut above one of his eyes and a few bruised ribs, but other than that, he'll be fine."

At least there was some good news. I knew that Souta would be just as upset as I was at the news that his mother, father and grandfather died. I thanked the doctor and went to sit in one of the chairs. I curled up in and started to cry softly. I put my head on my knees and cried myself to sleep.

I was startled awake by a flat line. My eyes widened as I ran over to my grandpa's bed. His machine showed a flat line and made that long "Beeeep" noise. I started to cry and yelled for the doctor. She came running into the room and started to do a whole bunch of stuff to try to bring him back to life. After futile attempts, she stepped back and sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss. Higurashi," she whispered, "I couldn't save him."

I nodded and sobbed softly, hugging myself. No one was there to comfort me, I had to be strong for my brother, I had to comfort him when he woke up and found out his parents and his grandpa were dead. I couldn't show him I was weak. I would be strong for my brother, I would comfort him. I sat back down in the chair and waited, waited to lose my parents. Three hours after my grandpa died, my dad flat lined.

"Please daddy! Don't you leave me too!" I sobbed, "Please don't leave me!"

The doctor came back in and tried to bring my dad back, but it was useless, he was gone, dead. He was never coming back. I wouldn't get to hear him laugh, see him smile, laugh when he picked me up and spun me around. My life was slowly falling apart and I couldn't let anyone know, I couldn't show anyone I was broken. I slowly sat down on the floor as I watched my dad being wheeled out of the room and to the morgue. This couldn't be happening to me, I just lost half my family in a few hours. I didn't even get to say goodbye! I walked to my mom's bed and sat down next to it, taking her hand.

"Please mama, you can't leave too," I said quietly, "What about me and Souta? What will we do? You need to stay and take care of us. I love you mama."

I kissed her hand and just sat there, waiting for her to wake up, saying that she was all right and that she was going to make it. Near seven in the morning, she flat lined. The doctor tried once more to save my mother, but I knew in my heart that nothing would change. She was gone, just like my dad and my grandpa. I wouldn't be able to come home after school to one of her famous snacks. She wouldn't be there to comfort me, she wouldn't be there to help me up when I was down, and she was gone, never coming back. I sobbed when they tried to take her away. I clutched onto her, screaming at the doctor to make her wake up, to save her. The doctor pried my hands off of my mother's arm and wheeled her out of the room as well. I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing harder then I had ever thought I could. I hugged myself, there was nothing I could do. I was stripped bare, no one was there to comfort me. I felt myself being wrapped in strong arms and looked up to see who was there.

"W-who ar-are y-you?" I said through my sobs.

"My name is Aki," he whispered, "I was walking by and heard you crying, what happened."

"My mama, dad and grandpa were just stripped away from me!" I yelled, "They died and she wouldn't even let me stay with my mama! She took them all away! I didn't even get to say goodbye! I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

"Shh," Aki soothed, stroking my hair, "Who are you going to stay with?"

"My aunt," I lied, in truth, I didn't even know where I was going to live.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I said.

He smiled kindly and released me. He stood up and walked out of the room. I sat on the floor, sobbing softly. They were taken away from me. Taken away. Never coming back. Not asleep, dead. How was I going to take care of Souta? Where were we going to live? How could we live? Lost, broken, detached, and emotionless. A part of me died with my parents and grandpa that night. I knew it could never be replaced. I couldn't be the energetic, happy, hyper, perfect person I once was. No, that was gone, that girl died along with _them_. Now I was just empty, void of all emotions except the love that I would always have for the only person I had left. Souta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N- So, here's the first chappie! Gosh, I didn't think I could write something that sad. Hell, I even started crying while I was _writing_ it. You may not think it's sad, but I do. But anyway! Review please! Tell me what you think! This is the first ever romance/tragedy fic that I've written…but I think it's coming along quite well, what do you think? Hehe! And remember, flames are welcome!**

**Inu-kun- Remember to Review!!! [points at the button] See that button there? I know you do…click on it and leave a review for Sari!******


End file.
